1966 productions
Events January * January - Space Family Robinson (now subtitled Lost in Space) #15, "Menace of the Metal Eaters", is published. * January 5 - The shooting script is submitted for LiS: "War of the Robots". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10702 * January 7 - The revised shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "Ghost in Space". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10679 * January 12 - LiS: "The Keeper: Part 1" airs. * January 19 - LiS: "The Keeper: Part II" airs. * January 26 - LiS: "The Sky Pirate" airs. * January 28 - The shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "The Challenge". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10676 February * February 2 - LiS: "Ghost in Space" airs. * February 9 - LiS: "War of the Robots" airs. * February 14 - The shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "His Majesty Smith". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10680 * February 16 - LiS: "The Magic Mirror" airs. March * March 2 - LiS: "The Challenge" airs. The revised shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "All That Glitters". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10670 * March 8 - The revised shooting script is submitted for LiS: "The Lost Civilization". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10687 * March 9 - LiS: "The Space Trader" airs. * March 16 - LiS: "His Majesty Smith" airs. * March 30 - LiS: "The Space Croppers" airs. April * April - Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space #16, "Prisoners of Space", is published. * April 6 - LiS: "All That Glitters" airs. * April 13 - LiS: "The Lost Civilization" airs. * April 20 - LiS: "A Change of Space" airs. * April 27 - LiS: "Follow the Leader" airs. July * July - Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space #17, "River of Fire", is published. August * August 25 - The shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "West of Mars". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10704 September * September 8 - Star Trek premieres on NBC, drawing frequent media comparisons with Lost in Space. *September 9 - TTT: "Rendezvous with Yesterday" airs. * September 14 - LiS: "Blast Off Into Space" airs. * September 16 - TTT: "One Way to the Moon" airs. * September 21 - LiS: "Wild Adventure" airs. * September 23 - TTT: "End of the World" airs. * September 28 - LiS: "The Ghost Planet" airs. * September 30 - TTT: "The Day the Sky Fell In" airs. October * October - Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space #18, "Sleep No More, Sir Thomas", is published. * October 5 - LiS: "Forbidden World" airs. * October 7 - TTT: "The Last Patrol" airs. * October 12 - LiS: "Space Circus" airs. * October 14 - TTT: "Crack of Doom" airs. * October 19 - LiS: "The Prisoners of Space" airs. * October 21 - TTT: "Revenge of the Gods" airs. * October 26 - LiS: "The Android Machine" airs. * October 28 - TTT: "Massacre" airs. November * November 2 - LiS: "The Deadly Games of Gamma 6" airs. * November 9 - LiS: "The Thief from Outer Space" airs. * November 11 - TTT: "Devil's Island" airs. * November 16 - LiS: "Curse of Cousin Smith" airs. * November 18 - TTT: "Reign of Terror" airs. * November 25 - TTT: "Secret Weapon" airs. * November 30 - LiS: "West of Mars" airs. December * December - Space Family Robinson - Lost in Space #19, "Planet of Doom", is published. * December 2 - TTT: "The Death Trap" airs. * December 7 - LiS: "A Visit to Hades" airs. * December 9 - TTT: "The Alamo" airs. * December 12 - The shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "The Mechanical Men". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10688 * December 14 - LiS: "The Wreck of the Robot" airs. * December 16 - TTT: "Night of the Long Knives" airs. * December 21 - LiS: "The Dream Monster" airs. The shooting final script is submitted for LiS: "Cave of the Wizards". http://www.scriptcity.com/details.asp?search=lost+in+space&submit.x=0&submit.y=0&ID=10675 * December 23 - TTT: "Invasion" airs. * December 28 - LiS: "The Golden Man" airs. * December 30 - TTT: "The Revenge of Robin Hood" airs. Unknown * Mad magazine satirizes Lost in Space. Category:Production timeline